The present invention relates to a method for drawing a circuit diagram within a semiconductor circuit using a computer.
In recent years, in designing the circuit internally of a semiconductor circuit, a circuit diagram has been outputted to a display picture plane of a computer, a plotter or a printer. Fundamental elements constituting the circuit diagram include a bipolar transistor, an FET (FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTOR), a resistor, a capacitor, a diode, a wiring, a pad and so on. A symbol of the respective fundamental element is displayed on the picture plane. Attribute data representative of attributes of the respective fundamental elements include, for example, in the case where the fundamental element is a transistor, polarities, and an area, a shape and the number of emitters; and, in the case where the fundamental element is a resistor, materials, specific resistance, etc.
In the case where the symbol and the attribute data of the respective fundamental elements are changed on the outputted circuit diagram, conventionally, the following method has been employed.
FIG. 10 shows symbols of the circuit diagrams outputted to the picture plane or the like. A symbol of a transistor presently displayed on a picture plane 71 is once deleted as shown in a picture plane 72, a symbol of a transistor after changed is displayed as shown in a picture plane 73, and thereafter the attribute data is corrected.
As an alternative method, a symbol of the outputted fundamental element is deleted, and a symbol combined with attribute data to be changed is selected and outputted.
However, in the case where the attribute data of the fundamental element whose symbol is displayed on the picture plane or the like is changed, a user had to be conscious of the presence of the symbol. In the above-described first method, the change of the symbol and the change of the attribute data have to be carried out individually. Therefore, the symbol is sometimes in discord with the attribute data such that the attribute data is not corrected despite the fact that the symbol is changed.
In the above-described second method, it has been necessary to select and display a symbol corresponding to the attribute data to be changed after the symbol presently displayed has been once deleted.
As described above, it is a matter for reflection for an user whether or not, when the attribute data is changed, the symbol corresponds to the attribute data after changed, thus causing the heavy burden.